etnobotanikafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Aconitum napellus
Tojad mocny 'Rodzina' Jaskrowate 'Formy i podgatunki' Tojad mocny jest polimorficznych gatunkiem z wieloma podgatunkami i formami uprawnymi; jest traktowany jako taksonomiczny kompleks (Colombo and Tomè 1993): *''Aconitum napellus'' ssp. Compactum (Wulfen) Gayer *''Aconitum napellus ssp. ''Napellus *''Aconitum napellus '' ssp. Neomontanum ''(Wulfen) Gayer *''Aconitum napellus ssp. Pyramidale (Mill.) Rouy et Fouc. *''Aconitum napellus'' ssp. Tauricum *''Aconitum napellus'' ssp. Vulgare Roy et Fouc. Możliwym jest, że Aconitum ferox jest synonimem, podgatunkiem lub odmianą Aconitum napellus (cf. Warrier et al. 1993, 41) 'Synonimy' *''Aconitum compactum '' (Rchb.) Gayer *''Aconitum neomontanum'' Wulfen *''Aconitum pyramidale Mill. 'Nazwy ludowe' Arszenik roślinny, kaptur mnicha, mordownik, pantofelki matki boskiej, abnehmkraut, aconit, aconite, aconit napel, aconito napello, akonit, akoniton, altweinerkappe, apolloniabraut, apolloniakraut, apolloniawurz, archenoach, blaulsterkraut, blaur akonit, blaukappen, blaumützen, blue aconite, blue rocket, casque-de Jupiter (kapelusz Jowisza), eisenhut, eisenhütlein, eisenkappe, eliaswagen, eysenhültein, fischerkiep, fliegenkraut, fronzasenkapp, fuchs-kraut, fuchsschwanz, fuchswrz, giftkraut, goats-bane, goekschl, groß, eysenhültein, gupfhauben, hamburger mützen, härrgottslotscha, helm, helm-blume, hergottslatsche, herrnhut, heuhütli, hex, heltshoe, hummelkraut, isenhübli, jakobsleiter, judenkappe, jungfernschuh, kalessen, kappeblume, kapuzinerchäppli, kapuzinerkappe, königsblume, kutscherblume, marienscheusäken, mönchskappe, mönchswurz, monkshood, münchskapffen, muttergottesschühlein, napellus major, narrenkappe, noarnkopp, nonnenhaube, Idins hut, pantöffelchen, pantöffelken, papucha, peterskappe, pfaffenhütchen, pferdchen, poutsche, ra-duggam'dzimpa (Tybetański), ranunculus montana, reiterkapp, reiter-zu-pferd, rössel, satanskraut, schawwerhaube, schlotfgerskappen, schneppekapp, steinkraut, sturmhut, tauben, taubenschnabel, teufelswurz, thora quasi phtora interitus (Łacina, "fatum"), totenblume, trollhat (Nordycki, "czapka trolla"), tübeli, tuifelkappe, venuskutschen, venuswägelchen, venuswagen, wolfgift, wolfkraut, wolfskraut, wolfswurz, würgling, ziegenschub, ziegentod 'Historia' Teofrastus (ok. 370-287 p.n.e) opatrzył bardzo dokładnym opisem roślinę, jej działanie i pochodzenie. W starożytności tojad był straszliwą trucizną kojarzoną z legendarną Kolchidą. Używała jej "wiedźma" Medea (która prawdopodobnie była Scytyjską szamanką). Podobnie jak z lulkiem białym (''Hyoscyamus albus), uważano, że wyrosła ze śliny cerbera - ogara piekieł – i obie były znane jako apollinaris ("ziele Apolla”). Inna legenda podaje, że tojad mocny wyrósł z krwi Prometeusza, który był przykuty do skał, a orzeł wydziobywał mu wątrobę. (Gallwitz 1992, 111). Kaptur mnicha był ważnym „bojowym narkotykiem” w rzymskiej polityce. Imperator Klaudiusz zmarł w 54 p.n.e. od trucizny z tojadu (Schöpf 1986, 77). Starożytni Germanie używali tej rośliny w magicznych rytuałach, w których Berserkerzy zmieniali się w wilki. W XIV wieku, Konrad von Magenberg opisał tojad i jego trujące właściwości w jego Buch der Natur Natury. Tojad był i nadal jest uznawany za najbardziej trującą roślinę w Europie. 'Występowanie' Tojad mocny występuje od Włoch do Irlandii, i od Hiszpanii do Himalajów. Najczęściej rośnie w strefach sub-alpejskich. Należy do typowej flory Alp i jest powszechny w Szwajcarii. 'Uprawa' Tojad mocny może być rozmnażany przez nasiona oddzielone z bulw. Dotykanie świeżego korzenia gołymi rękami może być niebezpieczne! Nasiona mo gą być wysiewane wiosną poprzez wciskanie ich do ziemi, lub w doniczkach. Kaptur mnicha preferuje wilgotne, żyzne gleby bogate w próchnicę. 'Wygląd' Ta zielona bylina może dorastać do 150 cm. Dłoniaste liście są głęboko rozdzielone na 5-7 płatów. Wspaniałe, ciemno-niebieskie, hełmiaste wyrastają na końcach łodyg. Sepal (listki pomiędzy płatkami kwiatu) jest dopasowany do trzmieli, które są głównymi (i prawdopodobnie jedynymi) zapylaczami tego gatunku tojadu. Pęcherzykowate owoce zawierają liczne nasiona. Okres kwitnienia trwa od czerwca do sierpnia. Roślina wypuszcza nowe bulwy korzenia w ciągu roku, jeśli poprzedni uległ wcześniejszemu zniszczeniu. Aconitum napellus ''może był bardzo łatwo pomylony z ''Aonitum ferox i wieloma innymi gatunkami tojadu. Nie jest to jednak poważny problem z perspektywy farmakologicznej, ponieważ większość gatunków Aconitum zawiera podobne substancje. Czasami może też zostać pomylony z ostróżką (Delphinium spp.: np. Delphinum consolida) 'Materiał psychoaktywny' * korzeń (tubera aconiti, radix aconiti, aconiti tuber) * ziele (herba aconiti, aconiti herba) Odwołując się do cyklu wzrostu rośliny, wszelkie produkty z tojadu nie powinny być przechowywane i używane po upływie roku. 'Przygotowanie i dawkowanie' Wysuszone ziele może być palone (patrz Aconitum ferox). Jednakże nie ma żadnych informacji na temat dawkowania. Ludzie powinni być ostrzegani przed niewłaściwym użyciem tej rośliny. Nawet zbieranie liści może sprawić, że substancje aktywne dostaną się do organizmu i wywołają przypadkowe zatrucie (Roth et al. 1994, 89). Nawet 3-6 g akonityny, odpowiadającej kilku gramom suszonej lub świeżej rośliny może być zabójcze dla dorosłej osoby. Przyjęcie oralnie już 0,2 mg akonityny może wywołać objawy zatrucia. Nalewki były dawniej używane przy leczeniu migreny i nerwobólów. Przyjmowano 5 kropli każdego dnia. Korzenie były rzekomo wykorzystywane przez wiedźmy do produkcji mazideł. Dodawały go również do wina (np. z Vitis winifera), które było pite zarówno w celach leczniczych jak i dla odurzenia (Pahlow 1993, 117). Mimo, że roślina uznawana jest za ekstremalnie toksyczną, dzieci na Islandii opowiadały, że jadły kwiaty tojadu, ze względu na ich słodki, miodowy smak. (Olafson and Ingolfsdottir 1994). 'Zastosowania rytualne' W starożytności, tojad był używany głównie jako rytualna trucizna: Medea zmieszała w misce truciznę, którą sprowadziła dawno temu ze scytyjskich brzegów. Trucizna, jak powiadają, pochodzi z paszczy Cerbera. Jest to otchłań z mrocznym, rozwartym gardłem, spuszczonym w dół, za które Herakles, bohater Turynu, ciągnął Cerbera wraz z jego adamantowymi łańcuchami, podczas gdy ogar mrużył i odwracał oczy od oślepiającego blasku słońca. Doprowadzony do szaleństwa, powietrze wypełniało wycie jego trzech głów, z których wypływała na ziemię biała piana. Człowiek zauważył plamki po pianie zaczynają się rozwijać, wysysały pokarm z żyznej gleby, i dały mu moc ranienia, a ponieważ roślina wzrastał i kwitła na twardych skałach została nazwana akonitem. (Ovid, Metamorphoses). Tojad był prawdopodobnie wykorzystywany również do innych scytyjskich mikstur oraz w szamańsko-magicznych rytuałach np. do zamienienia kogoś w wilka. Mógł być używany już we wczesnej starożytności do przygotowania „lotniczych maści”. W okresie wczesnej nowożytności był głównym składnikiem wiedźmich maści. Wiele nazw ludowych sugeruje, że roślina była używana w celach rytualnych jak i dla jej efektów psychoaktywnych: hut des Jupiter ''(kapelusz Jowisza), venuswagen'' (rydwan Wenus), wolfskraut (wilcze ziele), hut des trolls ''(czapka trolla), '' Odins hut (kapelusz Odyna), hex (wiedźma), itd. 'Produkty i przedmioty' W sztuce chrześcijańskiej, roślina pojawiała się jak symbol śmierci (np. w Maria Lactans, The Lamentation of Christ) (Gallwitz 1992, 113). W Europie roślina była wykorzystywana jako symbol zabójczej strony natury. Tojad mocny jest uwieczniony na tybetańskich thankach medycznych wraz z innymi gatunkami tojadu. Gustav Meyrink (1868-1932), autor praktykujący alchemię i okultyzm, który opisał wiele roślin psychoaktywnych (np. '' Cannabis indica'', Lophophora williamisii, Weratrum album, Amanita muscaria), przedstawił bardzo niezwykłą historię o tojadzie „Der Kardinal Napellus” Napellus. W opowiadaniu opisał sektę znaną jako „niebieskie bractwo”, obserwatorów, którzy byli chowani za życia, gdy wyczuwali, że zbliża się ich czas. Jej założyciel, kardynał Napellus, po śmierci przemienił się w pierwszą roślinę tojadu. Wszystkie te rośliny miały pochodzić od niego. Oczywiście symbolem sekty stał się kwiat tojadu mocnego, a sama roślina porastała ich klasztorny ogród. Nowicjusze zaczynali je uprawiać, kiedy zostawali przyjęci do sekty. Wtedy chrzcili rośliny krwią pochodzącą z ran po biczowaniu. Symboliczne znaczenie tej dziwnej ceremonii „krwawych chrzcin” opierało się na tym że osoba biorąca w niej udział zaczynała w magiczny sposób „uprawiać” swoją duszę w niebiańskich ogrodzie. Członkowie sekty używali tojadu dla jego efektów psychoaktywnych: „Gdy kwiaty więdły, zbieraliśmy ich trujące nasiona, które przypominają małe ludzkie serca. W sekretnych tradycjach niebieskiego bractwa reprezentowało to ziarenka gorczycy. Napisane jest bowiem, że kto posiada wiarę tak dużą jak ziarenko gorczycy, może przenosić góry. Ta straszliwa trucizna odmienia serce i przenosi człowieka w świat pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią, esencja wiary zamienia naszą krew w niesamowitą moc w długich godzinach między gryzącym bólem śmierci i niebiańską ekstazą.” (Meyrink 1984). Ta historia pokazuje zastosowanie tojadu, podobne do tego praktykowanego przez tantrystów. 'Zastosowania medyczne' Ze względu na strach jaki wzbudzały jego trujące właściwości, tojad nigdy nie odrywał znaczącej roli w medycynie ludowej. W zachodniej fitoterapii, nalewki z tojadu był stosowane zewnętrznie na dnę, rwę kulszową, a także do zmniejszania uczucia zimna w stanach podgorączkowych. Znacznie rzadziej była stosowana wewnętrznie. (Pahlow 1993, 116). W homeopatii Aconitum napellus jest stosowany w rozcieńczeniu D3 lub większym, zgodnie z zapiskami medycznymi, do leczenia nerwic i innych dolegliwości psychicznych, np. skutków złości, strachu, pobudzenia i nerwobólów (Pahlow 1993, 116; Roth et al. 1994, 89). Hehnemann bardzo pochwalał ten środek za jego „niesamowite możliwości lecznicze” (Buchmann 1983, 29). Wciąż jest wykorzystywany w wielu celach (Vonarburg 1997a, 1997b). 'Składniki' Całą roślina zawiera alkaloid akonitynę i kwas akonitynowy. Największe stężenie występuje w korzeniach, które są najniebezpieczniejszą częścią rośliny. Bulwy korzenia zawierają ogromne ilości diterpenowych alkaloidów tzw. typu akonitynowego (0,3-2%). Struktury niektórych z nich wciąż nie zostały zbadane (Bugatti et al. 1992). Akonityna jest głównych alkaloidem, poza nią występują też: mezakonina, hypoakonityna, napelina i N-''dietyloakonityna. W niektórych podgatunkach głównym alkaloidem jest mezakonina (Olafson and Ingolfsdottir, 1994). Akonityna jest również obecna w innych częściach rośliny, jednak zazwyczaj w niewielkim stężeniu. Została również wykryta w nektarze z tojadu, możliwa jest więc produkcja psychoaktywnego miodu. '„''Tojad mocny jest związany z nordyckim bogiem Odynem i boginią Hel. Wczesne opowieści nazywają go „hełmem Odyna”. Podobno był stosowany jako składnik mikstury zamieniającej ludzi w wilki''”''' Magister Botanicus Magische Kreutherkompendium (1995, 194) 'Działanie' Posmarowanie skóry tojadem, może wywoływać uczucie mrowienia i halucynacje. Z tego powodu tojad często był wykorzystywany przez czarownice do wytwarzania maści. Powiadają, że wywołuje uczucie noszenia ubrania z piór. W Rhineland mówiono „sam zapach rośliny wystarczy żeby spuchł ci nos” (Gallwitz 1992, 113). Tojad działa stymulująco na konie. Z tego powodu handlarze końmi czasami karmili nim swoje zwierzęta przed sprzedażą, aby sprawiał wrażenie bardziej „ognistych”. Opis skutków zatrucia tojadem jest oczywiście mało zachęcający: Przy dłuższym kontakcie alkaloidu i narkotyku z ustami, występują miejscowe oddziaływanie na nerwy w jamie ustnej i gardle, nasilające się wraz z zaostrzaniem zatrucia akonityną. Mrowienie i pieczenie prowadzi do trudności z mówieniem oraz uczucia odrętwienia języka i okolic ust. Wraz z dalszym wchłanianiem pojawia się mrowienie palców, dłoni i stóp (przypominające chodzenie owada po skórze), czasami występuje też drganie mięśni twarzy i następujący po nim paraliż. Osoba zatruta doświadcza uczucia nieznośnego zimna (jakby krew zamieniła się w lodowatą wodę), spowodowanego przez stymulację nerwów odpowiadających za czucie temperatury. Następnie pojawiają się objawy paraliżu ramion i nóg oraz problemy z oddychaniem. Przed oczami pojawiają się zielone plamy, w uszach słychać nieustanne bzyczenie, ponadto może wystąpić neuralgia nerwu trójdzielnego. Nudności i wymioty mogą lecz nie muszą występować, podobnie jak biegunka i zwiększone oddawanie moczu. Problemy z oddychaniem i nietypowe zakłócenia pracy serca mogą doprowadzić do utraty świadomości i śmierci. Jednakże świadomość może być zachowana, aż do śmierci jeśli objawy wystąpią w przeciągu pierwszej godziny” (Fühner 1943, 217f). 'Regulacje prawne i komercyjne' W Europie rośliny dziko rosnące są pod ochroną (Roth et al. 1994, 89). Nasiona różnych gatunków dostępne są w sklepach ogrodniczych. 'Literatura' *Bauerries, Erwin. 1994. Blauer Eisenhut. Bad Windsheim: Wurzel-Verlag *Bugatti, C. M. L. Colombo and F. Tomè. 1992. Extraction and purification of lipolalkaloids from Aconitum napellus roots and leaves. Planta medica 58 suppl. (1):A695. *Colombo, M. L. And F. Tomè. 1993. Nuclear DNA amount and aconitine content in Aconitum napellus subspecies. Planta medica 59 suppl.: A696 *Deltgen, Florian and Hans Gerd Kauer. 1973. The Claudius case. Botanical Museum Leaflets 23 (5): 213-44 *Gallwitz, Esther. 1992. Kleiner Kräutergarten: Kräuter und Blumen bei den Alten Meistern im Städel. ''Frankfurt/M.: Insel TB *Meyrink, Gustav. 1994. Der Kardinal Napellus. In ''Fledermäuse, 1:101-13. Berlin: Meowig *Olafsson, Kjartan and Kristin Ingolfsdottir. 1994. Aconitine in nectaries and other organs from Icelandic population of Aconitum napellus ssp. Vulgare. Planta Medica 60:285-86. *Vonarburg, Bruno. 1997a. Blauer Eisenhut (1. Teil). Natürlich 17 (1):64-67 *---. 1997b. Blauer Eisenhut (2 teil). Natürlich ''17 (2): 64-67 *Wasson, R. Gordon. 1972. The death of Claudius or mushrooms for murderers. ''Botanical Museum Leaflets 23 (3): 101-28 Kategoria:Rośliny trujące Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne Kategoria:Encyklopedia Roślin Psychoaktywnych